


The one Night stand

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunken sex, F/M, One Night Stand, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, woke up in bed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling.July prompts Smut: woke up in bed together,Belle wakes to find a man beside her buck naked!





	The one Night stand

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompted] A one night stand turns into an unexpected pregnancy; 
> 
> Omcer4life69dearie  
You should write one where Gold doesn’t have Bae and they just screw ending up with her being pregnant with Bae.

Belle woke up on the floor in a unfamiliar darken bedroom.she awoke in middle of the night to the sensation of something poking her behind? she awoke in a state of confusion why? was she on the floor naked! And what was the hard thing poking her ass! ‘Oh’

She felt the naked body behind her shift.pressing his body against hers. 

‘Oh No, No No! she thought as the scattered drunken memories slid into place, she wasn't in a bedroom at all! She was actually on the floor of the mayor's study! with a stranger.a very naked stranger, who she had just slept with! 

she bit her lip to keep from making any noise.How did this happen? Oh yeah, alcohol! she'd gotten tipsy at the mayor’s 4th of July barbecue. She facepalm how could she do something so stupid! and more importantly who was the naked body behind her? 

She partly turned to get a peek at the stranger at her back.accidentally brushing up against what she belated realized was his hard erection, he made a strangled sound and pulled her flesh against him.she yelped! in surprise and bit down hard on her lip to silence her moan as he excitedly began rubbing up against her bare ass.so he was awake.she realized as his hand slipped in between her legs.cupping her.her hips involuntarily bucked against his hand.she closed her eyes despite the precarious situation she found herself in.losing herself completely in the erotic sensation of rubbing herself against the palm of his hand.she moaned as she felt her own wetness pooling into his hand with his other hand he groped her breast.  
pinching her nipple hard.she rocked her hips against his slippery hand throughly aroused.slowly he pushed his hard cock between her thighs.making her really feel him as he rubbed his cock against her dripping wet folds.hardly penetrating her, merely teasing her.she moaned as their bodies rocked against each other giving her some friction. 

“Ready? he asked his breath hot in her ear. 

“Yes.” she replied her body shuddering with excitement. 

Turning her on her back she saw his face bathed in moonlight. ‘well shit’ she thought as he got in between her spread legs.it was  
the infamous town villain Mr. gold,  
“fuck, fuck! She muttered as he took himself in hand guiding his rather large cock along her swollen folds.making her pussy spasm with need as he rubbed his cock against her clit.her whole body quivering with need,

She was again lost in a sea of lust and need.now she remembered how they'd ended up here, on the floor of the mayor's study.she was drinking to forget. she wanted to forget her problems just for one night.she didn't want to think about how she was failing her classes. she's been silently drowning in her own self loathing for weeks, tonight she just wanted to feel.she needed to lose herself and she did.she lost herself unexpectedly in the arms of Mr.gold.he'd been drinking as well.she could taste the bourbon on his breath.held him as he stumbled she didn't know what came over them.what had possessed them to rut on the floor like animals! she shook herself from looking too closely at what had transpired between them when here they were. again,seeking sexual gratification.comfort in the arms of a stranger.

After teasing her for what felt like hours he’d finally thrust his cock inside her.  
making her cry out! in exultation as he thrust hard into her.she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling him slip deeper into her.digging her heels into his backside she rocked against him.allowing herself to be carried away in a sea of passion as he moved inside her.above her, surrounding her.filling her. she felt her walls clamp down on his thrusting cock as she came.biting her own tongue to keep quiet as he continued to thrust while she squirmed beneath him.he quicken his pace.his breathing becoming ragged when he came suddenly spilling himself inside her.he collapsed on top of her both struggling to control their loud panting. 

He was too heavy and she felt like she couldn't breath, she shoved him off of her and took a deep breath before meeting his eye again .

“What time is it? she asked breathing heavily.

“I don't No, he rasp.late I think.” 

“Who are you? he turned to her and asked.

She was monetarily struck dumb by the question.but of course he didn't know who she was.they’d never actually met before,

“It doesn't matter.” she replied.

He opened his mouth to say something to that when she rised her hand.

“We should go, Regina would be livid if she finds us in here like this.” 

He chuckled. “indeed.” 

“Shush,shushed him while fighting back her own giggle. the expression on the mayor's face would almost be worth it, almost.

Belle struggled to get up off the floor feeling his cum leaking out of her while Mr. gold turned away from her.giving her quite the view of his nice ass, she found herself smiling as she ogled the man's ass. 

They both quietly struggled to find and dress in the darken room. 

“It's 4:00am.” Mr.gold announced as he checked his cell phone.

“How are we going to get out of here? she asked panicky slightly as she struggled with her zipper.

“Just follow my lead.” he whispered as he zipped up her dress.

she nodded her head and followed close behind him as he crept out of the room.  
they walked quietly on bare feet with her hand in his.down the hall and into the dark kitchen.her heart began to race as she saw the green light blinking on the alarm system by the kitchen door. 

How the hell were they going to get out of here! without waking the whole damn neighborhood! She thought when Mr. gold started punching in the code. disarming the alarm system.

‘How? She wanted to ask him how he knew the code but decided to keep her mouth shut, the sooner they were out of the mayor's house the better.

Once they were out the door they parted ways.hoping that was the end of it.

But as it turned out.Faith had other ideas, 

{3-weeks later} 

Belle stood in her bathroom staring blankly at her own reflection in the mirror. limply holding in her hand the positive pregnancy test. she was pregnant, 

pregnant, she‘s pregnant how could this have happened! well she knew how.reckless stupidity that's how this kind of thing happens.stupid reckless behavior, 

One, one night stand had resulted in an unexpected pregnancy, She was stunned by the realization that she was actually having a baby.his baby! damn, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do. 

Belle hesitantly walked into Mr.gold's shop.she lived nearly her whole life in this small town and had never even step foot in his shop before.

“Afternoon, how can I..Mr.gold began as he stood behind the counter pausing as he meet her eye.apparently this time he recognize her.

They both stood staring at each other in awkward silence.

“I..she tried to say the words but they stuck in her throat.

“Ah, Belle french.” he said with a knowing smile quickly recovering.

“You know me? she asked taken aback by this unexpected turn.

He smiled slyly. “yes, your Moe French's daughter.” 

“How..she stumbled to ask. apparently she was render speechless by him.

He shrugged. “I might have made some inquiries.” he confessed with a wry smile.

“About me? She asked walking toward him smiling at him despite their awkward predicament.

He nodded giving her a very much unlike Mr.gold look.

“Yes, I like to know the name of the female I..well, he paused suddenly shy and blushing? I thought our paths might cross again.and in that event I would like to know your name.” he said with a rueful smile.

“Oh.” she bit her lip charmed by his sudden boyish shyness.

“I'm not sure how to reply to that.” she replied seemingly regaining her ability to form full sentences.

“So what can I do for you, I mean.how can I help you.” he fumbled looking away from her clearly befuddled. 

apparently he wasn't so cocksure of himself, she thought with smug satisfaction.

“We need to talk.” she replied. deciding that the best approach was the direct one.

He gave her a confused look.

“I..she hesitated the direct approach she reminded herself. “I'm pregnant.” 

There, she'd finally said the words. 

He looked at her dumbstruck,  
“that's, congratulations.” 

“It's yours.” she clarified.

He looked up at her his eyes turning dark as he scrutinized her.

“Are you sure? he asked looking at her with furrowed brow.

Taking a deep breath.she placed the test positive plastic stick on top of the glass counter between them.

He just stated at it.at a loss completely.

“I mean, are you sure that's it's mine.  
we were only together once.” he bit out.

“Twice.” she snapped.

He give her a look.

she rolled her eyes at him. “it's yours ok, I'm sure.I just missed my period days after being with you.” 

“What do you want? he asked not meeting her eye.

“What do I want, What do you mean what do I want? she asked.

“Why are you really here, you want something.” he accused.

“I wanted to tell the father that I'm having his baby, I hoped that we could talk about this like calm rational adults. but I was wrong.” she replied near shouting.

“So then, you are keeping it.” 

“Yes, whether or not you choose to be apart of its life I'm keeping it.” 

“Alright, he nodded his head. lets try this again.

She crossed her arms glaring at him.

“I'm sorry, it's just a bit of a shock and I'm not use too..never mind it doesn't matter. I would very much like to be apart of its life Belle.” 

“Ok, she relax her protective stance. what do we do now? she asked.

“First things first, these things are not 100% percent accurate.I'm making you an appointment with Dr whale.after he examines you then we'll go from there.” 

She nodded her head as he picked up the phone to dial.

“Wait, are you sure? 

He paused his hand hovering over the dial pad. “about what? 

“That you really want this, i know I just sprung this on you but I didn't..I'm not trying to force you in to anything.” 

“I know, if you are really having my baby then I want my child.he continued dialing the number.I know theres a lot to discuss.  
decisions to be made.but let's table all of that for after.” 

“After the appointment We'll go from there.” 

“Ok.” she nodded her head nervously fidgeting with her necklace. Her life was about to change.drastically, and Mr.gold was now apart of that life.

March 

Belle was exhausted, giving birth to her son had been harder then she anticipated.the books had been Informative but still.she was ill prepared for how weak she’d be following the brith. But by the next day as she cradled her baby boy in her arms she felt nothing but pure joy.she hummed softly to her precious son when Gold walked into her hospital room.his arms full with flowers and stuff toys 

“Hay.” he said with the biggest, goofy smile on his face she had ever seen.

“Hay.” she smiled back.

Throughout the whole pregnancy Gold was there.she hadn't expected that. he had been her rock.he was there with her in the Delivery room holding her hand the whole time. she didn't know how she would have managed without him,

“So how's our boy? he asked gently placing the flowers and stuff toys down on the table.

“He's perfect, he just woke up from his nap.” she happily replied.

“Hay there little one.” Gold coo to his son.his whole face lighting up.

“He has your eyes.” She said Hardly able to take her eyes off of her little bundle of joy. 

“Yes unfortunately, I had hoped that he would take after his mother in that regard.” He replied while gently caressing the Baby’s chin.

“Well, I think our boy is just perfect.”  
She replied smiling brightly.

“Yes our boy, but I think he needs a name Belle.” He replied and she giggled.

“I was waiting for you, before I made any final decisions.” She said tearing her eyes away from the baby to look up at him.

“Any suggestions? She asked.

“ Bae, I like the name Bae.” He replied with a soft smile.

“Bae, really? She questioned looking up at him with a frown.

“Before anyone else.” He replied with the most loving expression on his face she had ever seen. 

She nodded her head and looked down at her son. “Bae.” 

“Ok, Bae Neal French.” She announced meeting his gaze. 

“Bae Neal French Gold.” He corrected with a smirk.

She licked her lips fighting back her smile.while trying to keep a Stern face.  
“Bea, Neal Cassidy French.Gold.” 

“Perfect, My Bea.” He said as he bent to kiss his son’s head. 

“He’s going too hate us you know,We’ll have to call him Neal for short.” She said with a giggle. 

“Yes most definitely.” He agreed Wearing that same goofy smile on his face.

“You know, we never did get around to making those detailed decisions.” She said.

“Oh that,we have plenty of time to get into all that later.” He replied.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, but in the meantime how are we going to handle custody arrangements.” 

“it’s simple really, you and Bea will move in with me. My house is big enough.” He replied matter of factly. 

“Your house, I don’t think so.” She retorted.

Why not, there’s plenty of room for you and the baby.and a nanny should we need one.” He said.

“A Nanny, No I’d rather not be indebted too you, No you’ll simply have to move in with us.at my father’s house.” She said.

“But my house is bigger, more spacious.”  
He replied.

She nodded “And, while your living in my father’s house with your son and me you will be giving my father a small deduction on the rent.” She stated completely ignoring his previous comment. 

“While I’m living in that house you and my son will be staying there rent free.”  
He replied.

“Kay now that,that’s settled we can work on some of the other stuff later.” She said while making silly faces at her son.

“there will be time for that, there will be time for everything.” He replied staring lovingly at his son cradled in his mother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Due too writers block, I had too shorten this.Hence The time jump.and then I ran out of time I’m literally still writing the ending! U guys! Lol


End file.
